unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted: Eye of Indra
Uncharted: Eye of Indra is a motion comic set before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. It was released on the PlayStation Store in four parts, the first two being free while the last two costing US$0.99 each. Development On October 13, 2009, Neil Druckmann (co-lead game designer for Naughty Dog and the writer of the comics) announced that Naughty Dog was working on a CGI film based on the Uncharted series of videogames. Neil said voice actors from the games wwould make reappearances in the movie and that there would be a new character called Rika Raja (probably the sister of Eddy Raja, although this has yet to be confirmed). It was rumoured to be a prequel to Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Instead of being a CGI film, however, it was revealed that Uncharted: Eye of Indra is a four part motion comic detailing events before Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. The first episode was released for free on the Playstation Store on 10-22-09. The other three chapters will be available either separately or in a bundle, and they will also apparently cost money to purchase. While it is unknown what the bundle the other parts will come in is, it is rumored to be Uncharted 2: Among Thieves multiplayer DLC. Part 1 The comic opens with an interrogation, in which a man named Daniel Pinkerton is trying to beat information out of Nathan Drake. After refusing to tell Pinkerton anything, and after taking many hits to the face, Nate flashes back to when he was hired by Pinkerton (an American who has become a big crime lord in Indonesia) to discover the whereabouts of the Eye of Indra, one of many priceless artifacts centered around Indra. Drake takes the job due to the fact that he needs money in order to find Sir Francis Drake's coffin, and Pinkerton remains elusive as to his purpose in uniting the three artifacts of Indra. In a bar, Drake is attempting to discover the location of the Eye from a letter Pinkerton gave him earlier; whilst reading it, he is set upon by a group of thugs, but the woman who owns the bar, Rika Raja, orders them to get out. Later, in Rika's bedroom, Drake figures out the clue hidden in the letter, which reveals to him that the Eye of Indra is located within one of the other artifacts of Indra, located in Pinkerton's safe. However, instead of informing Pinkerton of this, Drake plans to steal the Eye right out from under his nose instead. Part 2 Part 2 begins once again with the interrogation of Nathan Drake; Pinkerton has one of his henchman pour water all over Drake (whilst he is pleading to be let go), and Pinkerton uses to wires to electrify Drake. Flashing back, we find that Nate slept with Rika after he discovered the clue to the location of the Eye of Indra. Nate tells her to not come with him, but she refuses, saying that he'll need all the help he can get. Rika then tells Drake that she told a reliable person about the Eye, and that he will help them to steal it from Pinkerton. Just then, a group of henchmen breaks into the room, and after a brief fight, Eddy Raja also walks into the room. Assessing quickly that Nate slept with his sister, Eddy says that Nate has crossed the line now, and that he will pay. Back to the present now, we see that Drake has given in to Pinkerton's torture. However, as he is about to reveal what he found out about the Eye of Indra, the camera cuts to a shot of Drake's back, where it is revealed that Eddy is also tied to Drake's chair. Eddy then tells Drake not to tell Pinkerton anything, and the comic ends with Eddy saying, "No one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with Eddy Raja!" Part 3 Part 4 Category:Uncharted Games